1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a tool for use in photographing by a camera, and more particularly, to a tool for use in photographing by a camera which is mounted on an unmanned air vehicle (such as a drone) to maintain the camera in a horizontal posture by using gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool (e.g. a gimbal) for use in photography so as to maintain a camera in a horizontal posture has been mainly designed in terms of a 2-axis adjustment or a 3-axis adjustment. A number of drive units may be determined depending on the number of adjustment axes. For example, a rotation performed about a Y-axis may be defined as yawing, an X-axis adjustment may be defined as pitching, and a Z-axis adjustment may be defined as rolling.
Each axis includes a drive unit, which operates to maintain a horizontal posture, and a rotation shaft is included in each axis.
A conventional technique was designed for a structure in which a separate camera is mounted on a gimbal, where the camera is configured to be mounted on an end of a shaft, which is a final rotation shaft.
While a gimbal for mounting a large camera may include shaft supports configured on opposite ends thereof, only a shaft support having a drive unit is used as a rotation shaft of a gimbal for a small camera.
A conventional technique is intended for mounting a camera, and thus, is not applicable to a very small camera module, and a drone, which uses a very small lens, and does not have a gimbal function.
Conventional gimbals are used for mounting an ordinary camera, and are large, expensive, and heavy due to the use of a brushless motor. Thus, a drone must be large sized in order to enable stable flight and perform photography.
In addition, conventional gimbals are mainly attached to an upper side of an unmanned air vehicle, and upon dividing driving shafts from a camera, gimbals may include a pitching axis, a rolling axis, and a yawing axis.
In conventional gimbals, one drive unit is disposed on each rotation axis, and thus, a 3-axis correction gimbal includes three drive units, and a 2-axis gimbal includes two drive units. As the size of a camera increases, the size of a drive unit, the total weight of the gimbal, and the size of the air vehicle increases.